knuxtiger4fandomcom-20200215-history
Faith
'Appearance' Height: '''3'6 '''Build: '''Average '''Main color: '''White '''Markings: '''Very light brown stripes that fade in areas '''Skin color: '''Light grey '''Eye style and color: '''Square like with pale blue eyes '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: Has two hairs that run on her sides, two on the back of her head and wear the rest up in a ponytail Other noticeable features: *'Necklace:' One of the last few items she has left of her parents, necklace belonged to her mother. Overall clothing style: 'Wears a tribal dress that has a cut where he belly is, dress runs down near her ankles 'Personality Likes *Art and drawing stuff *Pottery *Nature and exploring *Children Dislikes *Loud noises *Arguing with people *Travelling far distances Fav drink: '''Honey Tea '''Fav food: '''Breaded Chicken '''Personality: *Very gentle to people *Soft spoken *Very, very, very naive *Can be a bit foolish *Very loving and gentle to her family *Kind-hearted *Creative when it comes to art *Helpful with the villagers *Generally just a very loving and accepting person *Can be very submissive in certain situations *Very loyal to her husband and like being around him 'Abilities and Skills' Strengths: *Skilled artist that can draw, paint and sculpt *Very crafty Weaknesses: *'Very, very' naive *Not a good fighter at all *Very frail for her age *Submissive 'History' *Born in the Talonrunner Village *Average childhood up until she was 14 *Parents pass away due to a illness in the village that claims several villagers *The Elder declares the whole village to help "raise" Faith *Grows up but is very naive to some basic knowledges *Trouble arises when raiders from the desert begin to raid the village on a nightly basis *Ends up have a one night stand with Gunther, one of the raiders when she's 18 *Gets knocked up, unknowning to her for most of the term *The village become alarmed when they find out Faith is pregnant and finds out one of the raiders is the father *The Elder's son heads off and finds Gunther and reveals much to his dismay that Faith is carrying his future child *Gets into a fight with Gunther when he returns, demand she ends the pregnancy on the spot *Oops, goes into labor at the peak of it, Gunther is force to carry her to the village doctor *Fangs is born, her and Gunther finally get together to help raise their daughter *Village is attacked by the Dark Legion months later, Fangs goes missing and presumed she died, takes her months to get past that *Spend many years just drawing and working around the village to try to move on with life *Shocked when a 10 year old Fangs is brought back by Zepher and Ebony *Spends a lot of time help her daughter get used to village life, proves very difficult *Helps convinces the Elder to allow Zepher and Ebony to stay in the village when they seek refugee *Spends a lot of her time making crafts and crafts in the village while helping around when she can *One night is woke up by Nails who requests her and Gunther to care for Quill and Talon while she went off to be alone *Soon has to care for Sika on top of that when Fangs and Berserker head off the island to find Nails *A lot of chaos in the house because the kids won't get along *Nails eventually comes back for her kids but kinda hides the fact Fangs and Berserker died *Eventually Fangs comes back to get Sika and well... explaining how she became a demon *Start to become ill along with several of the adult villagers *A medicine lady by the name of 'Chord' shows up and starts to help the village *Give Faith some rare tea that has been helping her improve a little bit *Has a nice and long talk with Fangs to reassure her that demon or not they still accept and love her for who she is *Witnesses Fangs getting swallow back into hell *Starting to deteriorate further from the worry over her daughter *The illness affecting her turns for the worse as any medication fails to get it under control and becomes bed ridden *Knows her time is short and spend the last of her days with her husband, feeling guilty she is helpless to it *Says her final goodbyes before passing *Finds herself alone in the Styx and with no clue where she is and is scared *She has no clue what is going on and is too scared to ask for help on those answers 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Originally was planned to be dead *Got a wonderful idea one day that brought her back to life *Gave her artistic ablities to base off myself *Despite how naive she comes off, she's a really good mother * Category:Minor Characters